


sincerely

by misschevalier



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Multi, that's all I will say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sincerely, Burnie was happy with Ashley.<br/>Ashley was happy with Burnie.<br/>But they felt like if they were missing something, or even someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sincerely

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my folder for a long time and today I discovered that I FINISHED A WHILE AGO LIKE WHAT I DON'T REMEBER WRITING AN ENDING. Anyhow, I love this three. Very short but I think it's very lovely.
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

Sincerely, Burnie was happy with Ashley.

Ashley was happy with Burnie.

Both of them loved each other very much.

But they felt like if they were missing something, or even someone.

Burnie felt as if he needed someone else’s warm pressed against him in the morning even when Ashley was warm enough. Ashley felt as if she needed someone else’s kisses in the morning, another voice around the house, she didn’t know what she was looking for.

Their morning routine always ended up with them bumping into each other, spilling coffee over their shirts and making a mess on the kitchen or the bathroom.  They always tried to laugh at their morning bumps but when they weren’t in the mood, they usually ended with an awkward car ride and finally, walking in separated ways into the office until they cooled off.

(It wasn’t exactly the best way to start a morning, honestly.)

Somehow they felt empty but neither of them dared to say a word about it (and it was probably because they were afraid of leaving each other, of _losing_ each other.)

But it wasn’t until they started working in the Patch with Ryan Haywood.

(Both of them knew Ryan but they weren’t very close: a good morning if they paths crossed or a rare “ _How are you? How’s everything going?”_  But it wasn’t very often.) In the Patch, it was usually Ryan, and Ashley or Burnie, but it wasn’t until a few weeks they finally did an episode together, the three of them.

Burnie was lying on his back one night and thinking how empty he felt in that moment, but when they were with Ryan it was as if everything was forgotten: he felt complete and every time he laughed, his heart skipped a bit, (and when he made Ashley laugh? His heart danced or at least he felt like it did.)

Ashley felt the same. She realized that Ryan’s company was genuine and very unique, at least for her. The feeling of an empty heart always ceased when she was with Ryan, as if he took it out of her mind and threw it away for a few minutes.

(She was pretty sure that Ryan didn’t know that he had that effect on her.)

They started getting closer: They invited Ryan to go out with them for lunch (and sometimes he declined shyly, saying that he didn’t want to bother,) they invited him to the parties they threw, and just sitting on the kitchen table at the office chatting with him was enough for them.

Ashley felt Burnie shift on the bed and, turning on his side, he looked at her. “Still awake?” Ashley nodded softly and felt Burnie’s fingers dancing on her arm; she kissed his jaw, hands on his cheek. “Something’s bothering you.”

“I should say the same,” she whispered in response; the dark room fell over them and it made them feel like if they talked louder, they would break something. “I think we have problems.”

“Why do you think that?” Burnie asked, frowning slightly. “We are fine, right?”

“We are, don’t worry,” Ashley answered calmly and then she sighed and lied on her back. “I don’t feel complete, but, I have you and we’re fine. I just… I don’t know really.”

Burnie chuckled softly and she turned her head to look at him. “I thought it was becoming crazy or something.” Ashley still had the confused look on her face. “I feel the same. It’s like, an emptiness.”

“Oh, _yes_. That was the word I was looking for,” she giggled, and felt Burnie’s lips on her shoulder, itchy kisses thanks to his beard. “If you feel the same, then you should know what makes it feel complete.”

“Ryan,” Burnie answered and she nodded. “We are a very unusual couple, aren’t we Ashley?”

“We are very unusual, indeed. I guess it’s a good thing.” She muttered, turning on her side again and kissing Burnie slowly. “What are we going to do?”

“What do you think about having an open relationship?”

“Just this time,” she smiled at him, knowing what he was thinking.

“Just this time, Ashley,” and he kissed her, slowly and tenderly.

+

After a few months, Burnie woke up feeling two warm bodies against him and a scruffy beard pressing on his shoulder. He couldn’t help but sigh happily at the feeling, even when his head was throbbing in pain thanks to all the alcohol he drank yesterday. He looked at Ashley, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling Burnie’s shirt on.

“Good morning,” she smiled when she saw him awake. Burnie answered back with a faint “ _hey_ ,” moving so he could kiss her. “Good morning to you too,” this time she wasn’t talking to Burnie.

“Hi,” smiled Ryan at both of them, still half sleep. He curled closer to Burnie, now pressing his cheek into Burnie’s neck. Ashley jumped on the bed and gave both of them kisses, smiling. Burnie turned around and kissed Ryan slowly, enjoying the moment but Ryan chuckled and broke the kiss. “What’s wrong with you two? You aren’t usually this lovely in the morning.”

“Nothing,” Ashley answered, kissing Ryan again. “I’ll make coffee and you two better get up, because I don’t want to be late.” She disappeared on the room door, and Ryan now was watching Burnie smiling at him.

“You two are scaring me, you feel okay?” Burnie hummed and nodded, feeling Ryan’s hand pressing on his forehead, to later move to his hair. “You don’t seem to have fever.”

“Shut up, I’m not sick. We are just happy, that’s it.”

“Right,” Ryan nodded and sat on the bed, stretching himself. “C’mon, move. You know how Ashley gets when she’s late for work, love.”

Sincerely, Burnie was happy with Ashley.

Ashley was happy with Burnie.

Both of them loved each other very much.

But, after a few months, they stopped feeling as if something, or even someone, was missing.

Now, Burnie was happy with Ashley and Ryan.

Ashley was too.

And Ryan?

Ryan was fucking blissful.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr. ♥](http://somespontaneouswriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
